1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser beam machine for carrying out laser beam machining in accordance with a predetermined machining program, and more particularly, to laser beam machine permitting an optimum machining program to be created with ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a machining program is created, the operator reserves extracted machining conditions in a data bank, and retrieves the required machining conditions therefrom to prepare a desired machining program. So far, using an automatic programming apparatus is substantially the only means to simplify the operations involved in this work.
Among the operations associated with the creation of a machining program, preparation of a data bank in which machining conditions are kept consumes labor. Even though a useful data bank can be created, there has been no practical measure to make good use of the created data bank.
Further, applying the machining conditions to the machining program also is labor-consuming work.